


Winter Coat

by merulanoir



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, but fluff also as in grooming a monster bat, fluff as in warm and fuzzy feelings, inspired by a drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulanoir/pseuds/merulanoir
Summary: Regis returns to Toussaint from the north, and consequently needs to shed some winter fur. A certain witcher is intrigued.





	Winter Coat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to [velvettodraws](http://velvettodraws.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. They drew [an amazing picture](http://velvettodraws.tumblr.com/post/173022482902/marbienl13-said-geralt-just-needs-to-force-regis) some time ago, and yours truly just had to write a fic to go with it.

“ _I will be returning on the 3rd. I have something for you; if you are so inclined, come meet me at the cemetery around midnight. Otherwise, I shall come greet you the following day._

_Your friend, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy”_

 

Geralt folded the note and returned it into his back pocket. He leaned back against the mausoleum door and crossed his arms. Full moon was casting silver hues over the scenery, making the ancient cemetery look tranquil and ethereal.

And too quiet.

Geralt’s eyes swept over the familiar fallen headstones and marble rubble. Regis had been gone for a year, and during that time the Mère-Lachaiselongue cemetery had truly started to feel abandoned. Geralt hadn’t avoided the place, per se, but it simply didn’t hold the same appeal when his friend was not inhabiting the mausoleum.

Regis had departed to go after Dettlaff. After a month of hearing absolutely nothing from him, a raven had arrived, carrying a letter addressed to Geralt. It was followed by several others. The birds never took off immediately, preferring to hang around the vineyard for a few days; Geralt suspected Regis was keeping an eye on him.

He wrote back, of course. After initial hesitation, the ravens flew down when he called for them and allowed him to tie the letters to their feet before taking wing and disappearing wherever it was the two vampires had gone.

Regis’ letter were like his friend himself: rambling and kind, full of small curiosities and clever humor. He wrote about the things he saw and did, thoughts he’d had but which Dettlaff wouldn’t appreciate or understand. He had found Dettlaff somewhere far north, and after some persuasion had convinced the vampire to accept his help and company.

Geralt missed Regis. They’d had so little time together after Dandelion had bailed him out of the Beauclair prison. Having Regis around had been comforting like only a small handful of things had ever been. His letters eased the pain a little, because in them Regis kept talking about returning to Toussaint; about possible future discussions with the witcher, and enthusing about the alchemy lab at Corvo Bianco.

“ _We have both settled into what might be called a routine, if one is prone to looking for hidden patterns in everyday behavior (I, as you well know, am.) Dettlaff mourns, but I’m hoping he will eventually understand Sylvia Anna did him more harm than good. It will take time, though.”_

“ _The north is beautiful. Here one can truly experience the seasons (albeit in a limited manner of a creature who can neither delight in or be bothered by the elements.) At this present moment, I am sitting on a precarious ledge, high up a cliff face, watching a breathtaking display of northern lights flicker and dance across the sky. Local legends explaining the phenomenon are charming, but I am inclined to believe there is a natural, scientific explanation to it.”_

“ _As days, weeks, and months go by, I find myself growing reassured that my blood brother will overcome his depression eventually. He is emerging from the depths of his guilt and anger, although the overall progress is slow. At the same time, I find myself longing for your company. We had too little time to catch up when we met, and I’m determined to right that wrong.”_

“ _I miss you, Geralt. Dettlaff doesn’t understand that particular brand of human humor that I am very fond of, and which never failed to make you roll your eyes.”_

The sound of enormous wings disturbed the witcher’s thoughts. A dark shadow passed overhead, and his medallion trembled against his chest. His right hand flew to the hilt of the silver sword, but then the creature swooped down through the canopy; the witcher relaxed as he recognized it. Regis’ bat form was ferocious, but in Geralt it evoked mostly feelings of curiosity and awe.

Regis landed close to him so softly he barely stirred the leaves blanketing the ground. His head turned as he scented the air, and then he looked at Geralt. Ink-black eyes blinked slowly, and the witcher was greeted with a low chitter. Somehow Geralt got the impression that Regis was delighted, although it was hard to tell in this form.

Regis tilted his head and nudged his arm carefully.

“Yeah, good to see you too,” Geralt grinned. “Taking advantage of the full moon, I see.”

The bat nodded, and something about the gesture was just so _Regis_ that it made the witcher smile widely. He let his eyes sweep over his friend, admiring the sheer power of this form, and then noticed the black hair was coming off.

He frowned and reached a hand towards the fur on Regis’ neck. When Regis made a questioning chirping sound he realized what he was doing.

“Sorry,” he said apologetically. “Just… You’re shedding pretty badly. Are you hurt?”

The bat shook its head, and made a sweeping gesture to their surroundings. Geralt frowned, and the bat repeated the motion with a gentle rumble.

“Are you trying to say it has something to do with this place?” Geralt asked, still baffled. Communicating with beings that didn’t talk was not his forte. The bat nodded again, and suddenly Geralt realized what his friend was trying to say. He grinned wider.

“You’re shedding winter fur,” he laughed, and the bat grunted in affirmation. Somehow it managed to convey satisfaction, despite the lack of a human face. One long forelimb reached to scratch behind the big ears, and tufts of black hair flowed to the ground. Geralt stretched his hand out again, slower this time.

“May I?” he asked.

Regis stared at him for a while. Geralt guessed he probably wasn’t used to being touched while in this form. Finally he lowered his big head and brought it within Geralt’s reach.

Geralt ran his hand slowly down the side of his head and then reached to scratch behind the ear. The fur was warm and surprisingly smooth, despite the shedding. He could feel the thicker hairs come loose, and beneath them the new, sleeker coat. After a while, Regis seemed to relax and made a satisfied huff. Geralt smiled.

It was fascinating. He let his fingers run through the black fur, combing out the excess hair and letting it fall to the ground. When no more hair broke away behind the ears, he moved his hands to the neck. Only when Regis let out a rumbling sound, did Geralt realize he was probably overstepping a boundary.

He took a step back and grinned wryly, shaking his hands a little to get the hair off. “Sorry. Got carried away,” he offered. Regis considered him for a moment, and then surprised him by pushing his head against his hands once more. The gesture was hesitant, but its meaning was pretty clear.

“Oh,” Geralt said. “Okay.” He resumed carding his fingers through the fur on the neck, and Regis actually closed his eyes and made a satisfied sigh.

Geralt didn’t know shit about vampire customs. He had no idea whether vampires groomed each other when they were in their bat form. However, Regis was making it clear he didn’t mind the witcher petting him and ridding him of the obsolete fur, so Geralt decided he didn’t need to feel bad about liking it.

Because he did like it. Regis was warm to touch and didn’t cause any of his witcher senses to flare up in alarm. He had missed his friend, and helping him with something so simple was comforting. Geralt was picky about who he wanted to touch when he had the choice, but he was starting to discover Regis maybe made the short list. He had never made Geralt recoil before; now that they were reunited after a long while apart, Geralt realized he actually kinda liked the idea of proximity with him.

The loose fur came off easily, and Geralt realized he was smiling as his fingers worked through the neck and shoulder area. Regis was obviously enjoying himself, too; it couldn’t be comfortable to just wait for the shed fur to fall off. His ears were drooping a bit, and the sight of a monstrous bat being rendered almost docile was adorable.

Geralt finished sweeping his fingers through the last bit and looked his friend over. Regis opened his eyes and chirped. The sound was softer than before.

“Do you want me to do your back?” Geralt heard himself asking before his conscious mind registered the thought. He could feel himself blush a bit, and he hoped Regis wouldn’t take it the wrong way. Geralt didn’t want to make him feel like he was taking advantage.

Before he could work himself deeper into the pit of mortification, Regis slumped down on the ground. Another string of mellow chirps issued from his snout and Geralt laughed, half-relieved and half-exited.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. I’m your personal groomer.”

Regis nodded, again managing to convey a human emotion of smugness. Geralt avoided the patagium of his wings and straddled the wide back carefully. He started working the fur off behind the wings, admiring the broad back and the translucent membranes of the wings as he did.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you look awesome,” he said to Regis, who grunted questioningly in response. The witcher dug his fingers deeper between the wings, where the fur was thicker and coarser. “I mean… You’re like some beast straight from the legends,” he added thoughtfully and scratched Regis’ back.

Regis burst into a rumbling purr, which vibrated beneath Geralt’s palms. He laughed again, continuing his work. “I didn’t know bats purr. Or is it just vampires?”

Regis made no answer, merely pushed against his fingers and continued purring. A warm bubble of giddy happiness floated inside Geralt’s chest.

He worked methodically, tossing the balled up tufts of hair aside, and trying to wrap his head around what was happening. He understood he was essentially petting his very close friend, but the thought didn’t sit wrong with him. It should have felt way too intimate, but his mind was quiet and happy. He was feeling content, but also deeply grateful that Regis trusted him enough to allow him on his back while he was lying down.

It took a while, but finally there was no more fur to comb off. Geralt let the last tuft float to the ground and admired the expanse of Regis’ back, glossy under the moonlight. He ran his hand down the soft fur before burying it once more into the hackles at the nape of his neck.

“All done,” he whispered. He stayed there for a moment longer, not entirely sure why, before climbing off and making a futile effort to dust off the hair from his trousers and shirt.

Regis climbed back on his feet. He lumbered closer, and Geralt didn’t have time to react when his head pushed itself against his sternum, the purr still an unearthly background rumble.

“Hey,” he laughed, as his hands landed on is friend’s head to steady himself. Regis sniffed and made no move to back off. Geralt felt that same bubble of warmth grow a little bigger. He resumed stroking his hands alongside the bat’s muzzle.

“I missed you, too,” he said quietly. “This was…nice. Really nice.” He didn’t know what made him say that, but it was all true. He let out a breath and hugged Regis closer, burying his head into the black fur.

Geralt wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but suddenly he felt Regis shift. He loosened his hold and opened his eyes, seeing mist swirl around them. The giant bat was replaced by the familiar slight figure, and suddenly there were black eyes watching him closely. Regis smiled widely to him, his human face an achingly familiar and comforting sight after the long months.

“Hello, Geralt,” he said quietly.

Geralt suddenly realized Regis had his arms wrapped around his waist, and they were standing very close, chest to chest. It sent a thrill down his spine, his own hands resting on Regis’ shoulders.

“Hi,” he answered, and made no move to back off. It was probably weird, but his body felt like it had abandoned the ship of common sense long ago.

Regis’ eyes moved over his features. His gaze was both curious and hesitant.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?” he asked, and he still wasn’t letting Geralt go. His hands were grasped together gently but firmly, and Geralt found he didn’t mind it at all.

“Didn’t you like it?” Geralt asked, suddenly worried he had somehow misread everything.

Regis laughed, a soft and amused sound. “Quite the contrary.”

Geralt resisted the urge to press even closer. “I just… I liked it. Dunno why,” he mumbled, averting his eyes. He was suddenly feeling almost shy.

Regis cool fingers crept up his neck and cupped his jaw. Geralt allowed himself be turned back towards his friend. Regis was still smiling, and the hesitation had been replaced by something warm and teasing.

“Indeed,” he whispered.

Geralt swallowed thickly, and Regis chuckled as he leaned closer.

“May I?” the vampire asked.

Geralt nodded, and then Regis was kissing him. It was gentle, their lips moving slowly, and it was nothing like Geralt had ever imagined kissing Regis would be.


End file.
